Pokemon Learning League Adverbs
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this story, May and Dawn enter a special Olivine City Pokemon Contest. Only for this one, they are going to be interviews for many coordinators beforehand and need to know what they're going to say.


Pokemon Learning League

Adverbs

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Ash, Pikachu, May, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Iris, and Cilan walking towards a Contest hall and May speaks to the viewers.)_

May: Oh, hey.

Ash: Hey, there.

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: Hi.

Axew: Axew.

Brock: Hey, there.

Dawn: Hi.

Piplup: Piplup.

Cilan: Hello.

May: Dawn and I are on our way to participate in a special Pokemon Contest. Would you like to come with us? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Oh, good.

Dawn: Man, I can't wait to get to the contest.

May: Me, too. I think that this is going a great one.

Piplup: Piplup.

Cilan: I really would like to see how an actual Contest works.

Iris: Yeah. It might be fun to see.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They continue down the path to the Contest. When they finally arrive at the Contest hall, they see that there are TV trucks and reporters there.)_

Dawn: Huh? What are those reporters doing here?

Brock: They must be here to interview all of the coordinators who are entering here.

May and Dawn: Oh, boy.

Brock: What's wrong, you two?

May: Well, we weren't really expecting to be interviewed before the contest.

Dawn: Yeah. We don't know what we're going to say.

_(Brock thinks for a minute.)_

Brock: Okay, why don't we hold a fake interview so you two can practice what you're going to say?

May: Good idea, Brock.

Dawn: Yeah, let's do that.

_(A few minutes later, a desk and chair are set up and Brock sits in one of them.)_

Brock: Okay, I'm going to be the interviewer and each of you are going to give an answer to the same question. May, you're up first.

May: Okay.

Brock: All right, what do you think makes a great coordinator?

May: I think having determination and strength makes a great coordinator.

Brock: Good. Dawn, you're up.

Dawn: All right.

Brock: What do you think makes a great coordinator?

Dawn: I think having the passion and love for Pokemon makes a great coordinator.

Piplup: Piplup.

Brock: Okay, that'll be all.

May: Okay, guys. What did you think of that answer?

Cilan: It was good, May, but it feels like it's missing something.

Dawn: Well, what about mine?

Cilan: Yours was good, too, Dawn, but it's also missing something.

May: What do think is missing from our responses?

Ash: I don't know, guys. Maybe you should add something to them.

Dawn: Okay, Ash. What do you think we should add?

Ash: Sorry, Dawn. I don't have any ideas for you.

May: What can we add to make our answers sound a little better?

Iris: Let's call Lex. _(She pulls out the Pokepilot and call Lex.)_ He might have an idea.

Lex: Hey, guys. What's going on?

May: Hey, Lex. Dawn and I were just about to enter a Pokemon Contest.

Lex: Well, that sounds exciting. So, what seems to be the problem?

Dawn: When we arrived at the contest hall, we saw that there were reporters here giving interviews to all of the coordinators.

Lex: Okay.

Ash: Brock suggested to have May and Dawn practice giving their answers. They were good, but Cilan said that they were missing something from them. So, we though if you had any ideas about to make them sound better.

Lex: Sure. If you want to make your answers sound better, use should add some adverbs to them.

May: What? How are adverbs going to help us?

Lex: An adverb is a word that can be used modify an adjective, a verb or another adverb. They also often end with "-ly", but there are some that don't. Words like very, simply, really, so, fast, less and slowly are adverbs.

Dawn: Okay, but how does that help make our answers better?

Lex: Adverbs can be used to tell when, where or why something is happening. Let's say that Iris is excited to see a dragon-type festival, so I would say, "Iris is really excited about going to a dragon-type festival." That's how an adverb can be used to make a sentence better.

May: I guess adverbs are more helpful than I thought.

Lex: They are. How about I show how they are in action?

Iris: Okay, Lex. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Would you like to see how they work? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _All right.

_(Cut to a monitor in Lex's Lab.)_

Lex: Okay, I'm going to show you six sentences and what you're going to is say which adverb best fits each sentence.

Everyone: Okay.

Lex: Good, then let's get started. Here's the first one. He drove up the mountain. Which adverb works for this sentence: lightly, smoothly or slowly?

May: I think slowly would work for this sentence.

Lex: Okay, May. Here's the next one. He just ignores you. Which adverb works for this sentence: naturally, simply or really?

Brock: Simply would work best in this sentence.

Lex: Very good, Brock. Here's the next one. He went down the road. Which adverb works for this sentence: gracefully, fast or naturally?

Dawn: Fast would work in this one.

Lex: Good one, Dawn. Here's the next one. She is in love with him. Which adverb works for this sentence: really, madly, or greatly.

Ash: Madly would work in this one.

Lex: All right, Ash. Here's the next one. Pikachu climbs up the tree to get an apple. Which adverb works for this sentence: quickly, gladly, or often.

Cilan: I think often would work in this sentence.

Lex: Very good, Cilan. Here's the last one. He decided to write a letter to her mother. Which adverb works for this sentence: quickly, eagerly or reluctantly?

Iris: Eagerly would work in this sentence.

Lex: All right, Iris. Good work, guys.

Everyone: Thanks, Lex.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Piplup.

Lex: No problem. Well, I've got to get back to work, now. See you later.

Everyone: See you, Lex.

May: All right, guys, why don't we go over what we know before Dawn and I change our answers?

Brock: Okay, May. Before we do that, we better ask our friends at home if they would like to go over with us.

Dawn: Sure thing, Brock. _(She looks at the viewers.) _Would you like to go over with us? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay. What does an adverb do? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _It can modify a verb, adjective, or another adverb. Yeah.

Ash: How are adverbs used? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ They can be used to tell when, where or why something is happening. You got it.

Everyone: Good one, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

May: Okay, Dawn, let's change our answers before we enter the contest.

Dawn: All right, May. If we're going to do this, we might need a little bit of help.

May: Sure, May. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Do you want to help us out? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Oh, good.

_(Cut to May's and Dawn's answers.)_

Dawn: Okay, here are the answers May and I have given. What you're going to do is pick which adverbs work best for our answers. Okay, let's get started. Which adverbs will work for my answer: tenderly, enough or subtly? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Tenderly would work for my answer. Way to go.

May: All right, which adverbs will work for mine: enough, fiery or kindly? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Fiery will work for it. All right.

_(Cut to May and Dawn looking at the viewers.)_

May and Dawn: Thanks, guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

May: All right, guys, let's head inside.

Dawn: Okay.

_(They all head inside the Contest hall. Once inside, we see May being filmed for the interview.)_

Interviewer: How do you feel about your Pokemon?

May: I feel really good about my Pokemon. They're always there for me and we really depend on each other.

_(Cut to Dawn being interviewed.)_

Interviewer: So, what do you like to achieve in every Contest?

Dawn: I really like to pull off very unique combinations that no one would really think about doing.

_(After the interviews, the Contest starts.)_

Marian: Welcome to a special Olivine City Pokemon Contest. This is Marian, and I'll be your host for this event. Please help me in welcoming the judge for the contest: this city's Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hi, everyone. It's nice to be here.

Marian: I should let everybody know that this is an unofficial Contest. There will be no ribbons awarded, but there is still a prize to be won: the Olivine Medal. _(She holds up the medal.)_ Okay, let's get things started. First up, it's Dawn.

_(Dawn steps out onto the stage.)_

Dawn: Okay, Togekiss and Buneary, spotlight!

Togekiss: Toge.

Buneary: Buneary.

Dawn: Togekiss, use sky attack! Buneary, you use ice beam!

_(Buneary jumps on Togekiss's back while Togekiss takes off and its body becomes surrounded in a white aura. Buneary fires light blue beams from its mouth to form a giant snowflake and it forms in Togekiss's sight. It gains momentum and it breaks through the snowflake, raining down shards of ice. The audience cheers and applauds.)_

Marian: It looks like our audience have been dazzled by the performance of Dawn's Pokemon.

_(Backstage, the rest of the coordinators see Dawn's performance.)_

May: Whoa! That was beautiful. Dawn's really good.

Nurse Joy: It was beautiful and very creative.

Iris: That was incredible.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: That was a spectacular performance.

Ash: Yeah. Dawn's really knows how to do it.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Brock: She's getting really good with her combinations.

Marian: Okay, let's continue with our next coordinator.

_(A montage of other trainers giving their performances, with some looking better than others.)_

Marian: And now, our last contestant is May.

_(May comes out onto the stage.)_

May: Glaceon and Venusaur, take the stage!

Venusaur: Venusaur.

Glaceon: Gla.

May: Glaceon, use shadow ball! Venusaur, you use petal dance!

_(Glaceon sends a ball of dark energy from its mouth into the air. Then, Venusaur releases dozens of petals from her back in a tornado style and aims at the Shadow Ball. It hits it and it rains down sparkles and petals. The audience cheers and applauds.)_

Marian: May's shadow ball/petal dance has left this arena in a standstill with that stunning performance.

Nurse Joy: That was a very impressive display of beauty.

Ash: That was awesome.

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: Yeah, it was amazing.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Piplup.

Cilan: Now, that's a combo attack done right.

Brock: Yeah, she must've been practicing hard to get that just right.

_(Backstage, the rest of the coordinators see May's performance.)_

Dawn: Wow! May must've worked hard on that one.

Marian: It's time to narrow it down to the top two coordinators, who will face off in the final round. Our first runner-up is… May!

_(The crowd cheers and applauds.)_

Marian: And the one who will move on to battle against May is…

_(A brief moment of silence.)_

Marian: …Dawn!

_(The crowd cheers and applauds.)_

Marian: We will now take a short break to let our coordinators rest up. Be sure to come on back afterwards.

_(A few minutes, the Contest starts up again.)_

Marian: And we're back. And now, we begin the final battle of this special Contest.

_(May and Dawn walk to the center of the field.)_

Dawn: Good luck in this battle, May.

May: You too, Dawn.

_(They both give each other a high-five and they walk back to their spots.)_

Marian: The final battle will now begin!

_(The timer starts.)_

Dawn: Go, Mamoswine!

Mamoswine: Mamo.

May: Blaziken, come on out!

Blaziken: Blaziken.

May: Blaziken, use Fire Spin!

Marian: And Blaziken starts things off with a fire spin.

_(Blaziken fires a twirling flame at Mamoswine, hitting it and pushing it back a little.)_

Mariana: Blaziken's fire spin makes direct contact with Mamoswine, draining some of Dawn's points.

Dawn: Come on, Mamoswine. Fight back with take down!

_(Mamoswine's body gets surrounded in an orange aura and charges toward Blaziken, hitting it.)_

Mariana: Oh, Mamoswine counters with a powerful take down attack. And it knocks out a good amount of May's points.

Dawn: Mamoswine, ice fang, let's go!

_(Mamoswine's tusks glow light blue, grow longer and get covered in ice. Then, it charges towards Blaziken.)_

Marian: Mamoswine comes charging in with ice fang.

May: Blaziken, dodge, then use sky uppercut.

_(Blaziken gets out of the way of Mamoswine's tusks and it leaps into the air and both its fists glow light blue.)_

Dawn: Mamoswine, dodge it.

_(Mamoswine moves out of the way of the first uppercut, but gets hit by the second one. Dawn loses some points)_

Marian: Oh. Mamoswine just narrowly escaped that first sky uppercut, but failed to dodge the second one. That cost Dawn a few points.

Piplup: Piplup.

Iris: Mamoswine took some serious damage there.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Dawn will make a comeback.

Axew: Axew.

Dawn: Mamoswine, counter with hidden power!

_(Mamoswine's tusks glow yellow and little blue balls appear between its tusks. It then fires the balls and they hit Blaziken directly. May's point steadily decrease.)_

Marian: Oh, my. Dawn and her Mamoswine have managed to pull off an impressive comeback move with that hidden power. May's points take a fall.

Cilan: Well, Dawn sure to knows how to pull one off when she needs to.

Iris: Yeah. That was pretty good.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Pip.

Pikachu: Pika.

Dawn: Mamoswine, use ice armor.

_(Mamoswine uses ice shard, then it swallows the ice ball, and it forms ice spikes on its back.)_

Marian: Dawn's Mamoswine has used ice shard to create a dazzling display of ice spikes on its back.

Nurse Joy: That's beautiful and interesting.

Ash: Wait. Why would Dawn use ice armor now?

Pikachu: Pika?

Piplup: Pip?

May: Blaziken, use fire spin, then follow it up with blaze kick.

_(Blaziken fires a twirling flame. Then, it goes charging through the flame with the end of its leg blazing in flames.)_

Marian: Blaziken goes charging in through its own fire spin attack and using blaze kick while also pulling off an amazing performance. How will Dawn get out of this one?

Dawn: Counter with take down, Mamoswine!

_(Mamoswine's body gets surrounded in an orange aura and goes charging in. Both Pokemon have a head-on collision, which send both flying back. May and Dawn both lose points.)_

Mariana: Both Pokemon have taken a head-on collision and have sustained some damage.

Iris: Wait. Mamoswine should have taken recoil damage after that last take down. What happened?

Brock: I think I know how it didn't take recoil damage. It must've been the ice armor.

Others: What?

Brock: It all make sense now. Dawn must've known that by having that ice armor on, it would protect Mamoswine from receiving any recoil damage.

Cilan: Oh, I get it now. That was very clever of her.

Ash: Yeah, it was.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(May and Dawn both notice that their Pokemon are panting a little.)_

May: _(thinking)_ Oh, no. Blaziken's getting really worn down. It's time to end this now.

Dawn: _(thinking)_ I don't think Mamoswine can take much more of this. We better finish this up fast.

May: Blaziken, use overheat!

Dawn: Mamoswine, use ice shard!

_(Blaziken's body turns red and fires a white flame with red and orange flames surrounding it. Mamoswine creates a ball of ice between the ends of its tusks and fires it. Both attacks collide and they create an explosion which sends both Pokemon back.)_

Marian: That was intense. Both attacks have collided and has done some serious damage to both sides.

_(The smoke clears and we see both Pokemon are still standing, but are scuffed up and panting very hard.)_

Marian: I don't believe it! Both sides are still standing even after that explosion.

May: Don't give up yet, Blaziken.

Dawn: Come on, you can do it, Mamoswine.

_(They both stare at each other, still panting. Suddenly, Mamoswine falls on one leg, then falls down on its side, completely knocked out.)_

Marian: Mamoswine is unable to battle. The winner of this Contest is May and her Blaziken.

_(Everyone cheers and applauds loudly. May is stunned about this.)_

Dawn: Mamoswine, return. You deserve a long rest.

_(A few minutes later.)_

Nurse Joy: Congratulations, May. I am proud to present to you the Olivine Medal.

_(She gives the medal to May.)_

May: Thank you. All right! I got the Olivine medal!

Marian: That does it for this Contest. We'll see you in the next Contest.

_(After the contest, May and Dawn meet outside, at sunset.)_

Dawn: Congratulations on your win, May. You truly deserve it.

May: Thanks, Dawn. You were really good back there.

Dawn: Thanks, May. You know, I had a great time back there.

May: Me, too.

_(The rest of the gang meet up with them.)_

Ash: Hey, guys. You were really great.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Brock: That was the most intense battle I've ever seen out of you two.

Iris: Yeah. It was amazing.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: And your performances were just outstanding.

Both: Thanks, guys.

Brock: By the way, guys, how did you think your interviews were?

May: My interview went fine.

Dawn: Mine went pretty good.

Ash: Anyway, that was the most awesome contest I've ever seen.

Iris: Mine, too.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: Yeah. It was a lot of fun to see all the different performances each trainer gave out there.

_(They all turn to the viewers.) _

Everyone: Thanks a lot, guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Cut to them in a Pokemon center.)_

Ash: We had a great time. Did you have a great time? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Good. I liked watching the Contest battle.

Iris: I liked watching the whole Contest.

Cilan: I liked seeing all of the different performances.

Dawn: I liked performing in the contest.

Brock: I liked helping May and Dawn practice.

May: I liked performing in the contest, too.

Everyone: Thanks again, guys. See you next time.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and it irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
